goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
CNN brings an NC-17 rated movie to school
This Video is Requested by HiHiPuffyAmiYumiRules2001 Cast * Kidaroo as CNN * David as Master Shake * Princess as Ami * Joey as Memy and Klasky Csupo * Damien as Gorgatron * Natural Sam (-10 Lower Pitch) as Wolf Entertainment * Kimberly as Pedro * Charlie as Edro * Wiseguy as Carl * Simon as HLN * Dallas as HSN Transcript CNN: I wonder what movie I'm going to bring. I know, I'll bring Marie and Jack: A Hardcore Love Story'' on DVD. mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Master Shake: Ok, class, today is movie day, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you are suspended for a month. If you bring an NC-17 rated movie, you are expelled for the rest of the YEAR! So, what movie did you get? Ami: I got Cars 3 on DVD Master Shake: Excellent, Ami. That Movie is rated G. that means you get the rest of the year off, go to Carl's office to show your movie. Master Shake: Klasky Csupo, what movie did you get? Klasky Csupo: I got Incredibles 2 on DVD. Master Shake: Very good, Klasky Csupo, that movie is rated PG, go to Carl's office to show your movie. Master Shake: Memy, what movie did you get? Memy: I got Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby on DVD. Master Shake: Um, Memy, that movie is rated PG-13, you have been warned. Don't bring that movie again, okay? Memy: Okay, i won't bring that again. Master Shake: Gorgatron and Wolf Entertainment, what movies did you both get? Gorgatron: I got Rambo: Last Blood on DVD. Wolf Entertainment: and i got Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates on DVD. Master Shake: No, Gorgatron and Wolf Entertainment, these movies are rated R, you 2 are suspended for a month, go to Butt-Butt's office to show your movies!! Master Shake: Pedro and Edro, what movies did you get? Pedro: i got Bad Neighbours on DVD. Edro: and i got South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut on DVD. Master Shake: OH MY GOD! Pedro and Edro, these movies are rated R, you 2 are also suspended for a month! Go to Butt-Butt's office to show your movies! Master Shake: And finally, CNN, what movie did you get? CNN: Um (10x) i got Marie and Jack: A Hardcore Love Story ''on DVD. Master Shake: (Damien's Voice)(400% louder) OH! (20x) CNN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT MOVIE IS RATED NC-17! YOUR 15 YEARS OLD, AND THAT MOVIE IS INAPPROPRIATE! THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! BUTT-BUTT'S OFFICE, NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! CNN: Wawawawawawawawawawawawa! Carl: So, CNN, what brings you here? CNN: I brought Marie and Jack: A Hardcore Love Story on DVD, even though it's rated NC-17! Carl: YOU... (5x) YOU'VE GOT AN NC-17 RATED FILM TO SCHOOL! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE EXPELLED (8x) FOR 21 YEARS! YOU WILL NEVER COME TO SCHOOL EVER AGAIN! GO HOME NOW WHILE I CALL HLN AND HSN TO FIRE YOU! HLN: CNN, How Dare You bring Marie and Jack: A Hardcore Love Story! you know that movie is rated NC-17 and it's not allowed to bring it to school! That's it! You are Fired (5x) for 12 Minutes! HSN: and for your Punishment, you'll be sent to the Milatary School Tomorrow! but Not Today! go to your room this instant! CNN: Wawawawawawawawawawawawa!